Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame It on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of Glee's second season and thirty-sixth episode overall. It premiered on February 22, 2011. It's alcohol-awareness week at McKinley High and Principal Figgins wants the school to be aware of the dangers of underage drinking, in this case, asking Will to prep the Glee Club with a song that will make the kids aware of the dangers of underage drinking during an assembly. As Rachel continues to prepare better original songs for Regionals, she decides to find her inspiration and song by organizing a party for the Glee Club (including Blaine and Kurt) at her place, getting everyone drunk and hungover besides Finn and Kurt. Will also decides to join in with the drunk fun when he goes with Beiste to a twisted cowboy bar. The episode was directed by Eric Stoltz and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Principal Figgins believes the student body needs to learn about the dangers of underage drinking, so he encourages Mr. Schuester to have the Glee Club prepare a song about under-age drinking. Puck finds out that Rachel's parents are each away for the weekend, and tries to talk her into throwing a drinking party at her house. Finn comes in and Rachel sings him her original song My Headband, Finn then tells her to get a better inspiration. Trying to get a good song for the regionals, Rachel throws a private party for the Glee club. During the party, Rachel allows Puck to break into her parents' liquor cabinet. Because of Puck, everyone at the party, but Kurt and Finn, of the glee club are partying and are drunk. Finn then shows Rachel the type of drunks the girls can get. Quinn and Lauren are the "angry drunks." Santana is the "weepy-hysterical drunk." Brittany is the "stripper drunk" and Tina and Mercedes are the "happy drunks" as Rachel is categorized as the "needy drunk." Rachel reacts by suggesting they all play a game of Spin the Bottle. Brittany and Sam kiss, which is broken up by Santana saying, "No me gusta" While it's Rachel's turn, the bottle lands on Blaine (who isn't in the Glee club but still comes) and him and Rachel share a very passionate kiss. Blaine then questions his sexuality. After their kiss, Rachel and Blaine drunkenly perform the song Don't You Want Me on karaoke. It is said later in the episode by Kurt that Blaine and Rachel made out the rest of the party. Kurt takes Blaine, who is still very drunk, home and lets him sleep in his bed fully-clothed. Burt walks in and sees Blaine in Kurt's bed. A few days later, Kurt attempts to ask Burt for advice about Blaine and Rachel's kiss, but Burt is more concerned with the fact that Blaine was in his bed, behavior he feels to be inappropriate. Kurt hits back at his father by saying that if Finn invited a boy for a sleepover, Burt would not mind. Burt makes Kurt promise never to invite another boy overnight. Kurt asks his father to educate himself about gay intimacy in case Kurt ever needs to come to his father about sex. Meanwhile, the Glee Club members come to school with a very bad hangover and perform the song Blame It (On the Alcohol). Will is impressed with their realistic acting, but feels that their song glorifies drinking. Rachel then says that drinking isn't dangerous if you have a proper designated driver. Puck says that almost every advertisement at NASCAR is about alcohol. Will agrees that driving whilst drunk is dangerous and then he informs them that alcohol poisoning kills about 400 people every year. Santana starts crying and Brittany grabs hold of her arm and wraps her arms around her to comfort her. Santana buries her face in Brittany's shoulder whilst Brittany whispers something in her ear. The rest of the Glee Club seem confused by Santana's tears. Will then tells the kids to try and find a song that shows the dangers of drinking, but the kids tell him that it's useless. Meanwhile, Will and Shannon indulge in a little fun of their own to reduce their stress and perform the song One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer at a cowboy bar. Once home, Will drinks more beer as he grades papers them all A+'s no matter what and drunk dials a phone number that he believes belongs to Emma. Rachel goes on a date with Blaine, making Kurt jealous and angry. Kurt confronts Blaine about dating a girl, as he believes he is gay, as Blaine has said he is, but Blaine replies that Kurt is lucky that he is so secure in his certainty about his sexuality. When Kurt reminds Blaine that Karofsky threatened to kill him, Blaine icily compares Kurt to Karofsky for questioning his right to explore the possibility of a different sexual orientation. At the assembly, New Directions perform Tik Tok but it all goes downhill when Brittany and Santana throw up from intoxication onto a horrified Rachel. After the performance, Sue gets on the school intercom and plays the message Will left her, not Emma. On the message Will expresses to Emma how he "loves the way she eats with plastic gloves." and "I rode a bull and was thinking of you." Later, Principal Figgins awards the club with coupons for half off frozen yogurt for their performance saying that he didn't know the kids in the glee club were also such good actors (he believed that Brittany and Santana throwing up were special effects and that no one was really drunk), and their performance scared kids into not coming to school drunk for the first time in weeks. Will convinces the whole club to sign a pledge to not drink until after Nationals, but if they do he offers to drive them home from wherever they are. While waiting for Blaine, Rachel and Kurt make a bet about whether or not he will still be interested in kissing her sober. Rachel kisses sober Blaine, making him realize he is indeed gay. Instead of being heartbroken and depressed by this, she is quite joyful and tells Kurt that she is inspired to have had relationship with a man who turned out to be gay since it's "songwriting gold." Blaine also thanks Rachel for making him certain about his sexuality. Songs Background Songs *'Goodbye Sadness' by Astrud Gilberto. Background music during the intro to Rachel's party. *'Like a G6' by Far East Movement feat.The Cataracs & Dev. Background music during Rachel's party. *'Johnny Are You Queer?' by Josie Cotton. Background music during the spin-the-bottle game at Rachel's party. *'So Far Away' by Carole King. Background music. *'How Can I Be So Thirsty' by Jerrod Niemann. Background music sung by the Country Cover Band at the Country Bar Will and Beiste go to. *'I Feel The Earth Move' by Carole King. Background music at the end of the episode. Cast Guest Stars * Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson * Rob Giles as Guitarist Co-Stars * Ari Stidham as Drunk Kid * Tyler Vogt as Rick Denham * Anthony Marciona as Dancer Trivia *Brittany finally gets to sing a song by Ke$ha, as she predicted back in Britney/Brittany. *When they shot Tik Tok, it was Heather Morris' birthday and she got amazing praise for her dancing, which Heather says was the best birthday gift anyone ever gave her. *This is the fourth episode which has the same name of a song featured in it (The first was Home, the second was Dream On and the third was Silly Love Songs). *At the party, Blaine shouts, "Best party ever. Whooo!" Darren Criss was in Katy Perry's video for Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) and says the same line in the video. The cast later covered Last Friday Night, with Blaine singing lead. *This episode is the first time we see Blaine's hair without hair-gel in its curly state. *The first episode to feature an original song, being My Headband. *This episode marks the first time we see Blaine not wearing his Dalton uniform. Instead, we see Blaine in his cut-off jeans, which later become a recurring theme in his attire. *This is the first episode in which Lauren Potter (Becky) appears in the opening credits under "guest starring." *Two background songs in this episode (So Far Away and I Feel The Earth Move) would later be covered in the third episode of Season Six, Jagged Little Tapestry. Errors *When Rachel spins the bottle, it points to the opposite side of the circle even though Blaine is only two places away from her. *Right after Rachel asks Blaine out, Kurt picks up his cup and takes a drink but in the next shot, both cups are on the table again, and then when it shows Kurt again, his cup is still in his hand. *When Rachel asks Blaine out, he is wearing a red scarf while he is walking talking on the phone with her but when he sits on the table, there is no scarf around his neck. *Will's original phone call to Sue is different from the phone call that plays over the speaker. *During the party we see Blaine without hair gel, but during Prom-asaurus he says that no one has. *While at the Lima Bean, the Barista says "Two medium drips," when Kurt and Blaine have different coffee orders. Quotes Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h49m51s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h49m46s177.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h49m43s144.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h49m39s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h49m37s84.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h49m34s58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h48m34s218.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h48m31s186.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h48m26s159.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h48m23s112.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m57s219.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m40s41.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m35s1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m34s240.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m32s216.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m29s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m27s170.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m25s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m22s125.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h54m20s97.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m39s42.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m24s145.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m21s109.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m17s79.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m11s19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m09s252.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m07s227.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m04s202.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h57m00s162.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-14h56m57s133.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m30s80.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m37s150.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m26s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m22s0.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m17s204.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m20s228.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m06s83.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h07m01s33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h06m58s6.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-15h06m54s207.jpg tumblr_mm6p3ouP9G1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mm6p3ouP9G1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo3_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo5_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo7_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo6_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo4_250.gif tumblr_mm6xj1kiGK1qg2judo8_250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray7.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm5mzxSHeZ1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mm5laheW3d1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mm38hinfjK1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mm34tihMpb1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif BrittanyNr36.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h25m03s4.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h25m00s233.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h24m43s61.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h24m40s38.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h24m36s246.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h21m33s211.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h21m28s158.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h21m17s56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h21m13s13.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-13h21m11s245.jpg 3rachel.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo6_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo7_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo8_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo2_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo1_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo3_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo9_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo10_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo4_250.gif tumblr_mqcvg0LrVQ1snb2reo5_250.gif Tumblr mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mufj7zgc6g1s3ruepo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxepvpZPyG1ry4nxko2 250.gif Tumblr mwem1521NJ1sjbuh7o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo6 r3 250.gif Tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo4 r3 250.gif Tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mzhonn7C481qaxxelo1 250.gif 648918_1298545196317_full.jpg 20110223-glee0214b2.jpg Glee_my_headband.jpg GLEESE02E1401.jpg Headband.jpeg Tumblr mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_mlxet7f6Ko1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Don't_you_want_me_glee_copy.jpg Glee-Dont-You-Want-Me.png Glee-S02E14-03-640x360.jpg GLEES02E1404.jpg Rachel-darrin-dont-you-want-me.jpg CaptureDYWM1.PNG CaptureDYWM2.PNG CaptureDYWM3.PNG Tumblr m630zuH0Ff1qiascco7 250.gif CaptureDYWM4.PNG CaptureDYWM5.PNG CaptureDYWM6.PNG CaptureDYWM7.PNG CaptureDYWM8.PNG 648218 1298475596650 full.jpg images (1)v.jpg don't you want me baby.png DYWMBartie.jpg DYWMBlaine.jpg DYWMFinn.jpg DYWMKurt.jpg DYWMRachel.jpg DYWMMercedes.jpg Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to2 250.gif Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to3 250.gif Tumblr m75q27W0KY1qari1to1 250.gif tumblr mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo4 250.gif Dontyouwantme blainchel.gif Drunk blainchel.gif 122blainchel.gif 121blainchel.gif 123blainchel.gif Alcohol1.png Alcohol10.png Alcohol11.png Alcohol12.png Alcohol13.png Alcohol14.png Alcohol15.png Alcohol2.png Alcohol3.png Alcohol4.png Alcohol5.png Alcohol6.png Alcohol7.png Alcohol8.png Alcohol9.png Mike blameit1.jpg Mike blameit2.jpg Mike blameit3.jpg Mike blameit4.jpg Mike blameit5.jpg Blame It Alcohol Glee.jpg 0R7ww9OU12k- -glee-blame-it-on-the-alcohol-music-video.jpg Blame It Alcohol_Glee.jpg blameitglee.jpg glee214_433.jpg 180px-Mike_blameit1.jpg BIOTAArtie.jpg BITTASantana.jpg BIOTAMercedes.jpg BIOTAPuck.jpg GleeKids BlameIt.jpg GleeKids_BlameIt2.jpg tumblr mkym3shWpv1qc9onoo6 250.gif ñpoiuyt.jpg OBOSOB3.jpg OBOSOB2.png OBOSOB1.jpg 2-14-tik-tok.png 5a7b6f8c3eb1d8df_heather-morris-kesha.jpg Brittany tik tok.jpg Brittany,_Lauren_and_Mercedes_during_TikTok.JPG Tik_Tok.jpg Tik_Tok_Glee.jpg glee-blame-it-on-the-alcohol.jpg Tik4.jpg tik5.jpg tik6.jpg tik7.png TikTokT8.gif TikTokT7.gif TikTokT6.gif TikTokT5.gif TikTokT4.gif TikTokT3.gif TikTokT2.gif TikTokT1.gif TikTokT0.gif TikTok9.gif TikTok8.gif TikTok7.gif TikTok6.gif TikTok5.gif TikTokBritt.gif TikTok1.jpg TIKTIKTIK.jpg tiktok1.jpg cap_1194.jpg cap_1222.jpg cap_1257.jpg tumblr_mj05a0sRuk1qfcc9mo5_250.gif Brittany4.gif Tumblr mz1tu8ShiG1tp7vbio2 250.gif Tumblr mz1tu8ShiG1tp7vbio1 250.gif Tumblr n48mjbiPjc1s51aexo2 250.gif tumblr_n5833xLItq1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_n5833xLItq1s3ruepo2_250.gif Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtvivxOtYo1qfcc9mo6 250.gif tumblr_n883usXIih1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_n883usXIih1qaxxelo1_250.gif tumblr_n883usXIih1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n883usXIih1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr msir49ydpB1qlujf1o6 250.gif Tumblr msir49ydpB1qlujf1o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msir49ydpB1qlujf1o4 250.gif Tumblr msir49ydpB1qlujf1o3 250.gif Tumblr msir49ydpB1qlujf1o2 250.gif Tumblr msir49ydpB1qlujf1o1 250.gif tumblr_ne5opiNL1R1rk63wco3_r8_250.gif tumblr_ne5opiNL1R1rk63wco1_r4_250.gif tumblr_ne5opiNL1R1rk63wco2_r6_250.gif tumblr_ne5opiNL1R1rk63wco4_r3_250.gif Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes